


the stars lean down to kiss you

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: and i lie awake and miss you.//and you do not want to exist anymore.





	the stars lean down to kiss you

rain splatters down onto your chest.

your entire body hurts.

a blonde pigtailed girl stands above you.

a wolfish smile plays on her face.

_"Kyosuke Munakata... You fell in love with your best friend!"_

and a part of you

dies.

//

that framed photo you have of him

is very precious to you.

you took that photo

when kyosuke made his valedictorian speech

while chisa cheered.

and every single time

that you look at that photo

you fell

more and more

in love

with him.

//

he never knew.

you could never tell him.

you would be betraying him

if you ever

let on that you

were in love

with him.

because kyosuke is hopelessly

in love with chisa.

and chisa

loves him back

and you do not want to exist anymore.

//

almost.

you almost told him.

but before you could

get the words out

you were bleeding

on the ground

because the man

that you loved

killed you.

//

you betrayed kyosuke

a total of twice in your life.

it was two times too many.

the first time

you told him

that junko enoshima

was innocent.

the second time

he killed you.

and you do not know

what you did this second time

but you must have betrayed him.

//

you loved him.

and you lost him.

and

now

you

are

_dying_.

//

just before you die

you see him standing behind that podium

giving his speech.

and you snap a picture

and smile.

and you wish

that you

had not had the audacity

to

love

him.


End file.
